Nobody Else Like Me
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: This story is now fully complete! What will happen after Kyle's dad loses his job, and after graduation Kyle applies to a gay night club? Also, his family has no knowledge of his income, and the person he least expects, also happening to be his lifelong arch nemesis is gay! Oh my gosh, that's a mouthful.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, I may or may not continue my previous story I have been working on, since this idea won't leave my mind. Please tell me how much you have enjoyed this chapter after reading it! I want to focus only on kyman for a while, and in later stories I may focus on other couples. Yes, one of the characters in my fictions seems to be in a very dark place. But fear not, I will never leave a story with a sad ending! South Park and characters belong to Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central! Song for the title is Follow Me by Uncle Kraker and has been my favourite song since I was 8 years old. _

My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I graduated from South Park high last month. With my grade point average, I could have easily gone to any University around the world. My most prized possessions are my five acceptance letters. Instead I am an entertainer at a gay night club. My father lost his job over a year ago and even the most minimal paying jobs were not looking for hire. I am the sole breadwinner of our home. My parents always question me how I bring in hundreds of dollars every night – and every single one of those dollars go towards food. Ike is far too young to work still, and I would die of shame and self – hatred if my adoring brother, loving mother, and happy go lucky father ever found out what I do for a living. Our living.

It was just another ordinary night. Men eyed me hungrily. The only way I was allowed to let them touch is if they paid for me for a private night. I would constantly make my way around tables and flirt, especially with the richest men. I am often told how adorable and alluring I am, and I have been rewarded with some of the most luxurious nights of my life. Just one night and back at the club the next. I constantly dream of my saviour, and I have been dreaming for my true love since I discovered I was gay. My manager interrupted a conversation with a tap on my shoulder. "You have been ordered." I immediately had to leave and follow him in the back room. Eric. Theodore. Cartman. I haven't seen any of my friends since graduation. I forgot I had them, that's what happens when your family becomes the number one priority. Cartman really pulled himself together in high school. Of course, he was still chubby and a total dick to me, but he was the top of the class and awarded with a full paid scholarship for the number one University in Denver. They came knocking on my door and begged me to join them, me coming in a close second but I sadly had to turn them away. Myself and my family simply could not afford it. On top of that, he's one of the richest young men in town. Constantly winning one photography contest after another. At 18, he already had a bank account with a grand total of 50k.

"Yes." I addressed him, my eyes averted from him and directed towards the floor. Eric Cartman gay? Although, when did anything in South Park ever make any sense? He ran his hands through my long, unruly hair and pushed my curls to the back of my neck. Almost as though he wanted to get a better look at my eyes. "He's perfect." I had no choice but to walk out. We walked in silence, dumbfounded. There wasn't any way I could bring up any sort of conversation. "The glint in your eyes is gone." He simply said. "You're tired. Your hair has turned a dull orange, and not to mention those God forsaken purple bags under your eyes. What the fuck happened to you?" Again I had no response. "What are you doing here anyway?" I kept my father's job loss as a secret to everyone. "Do you know why I applied myself so hard? So I could follow you to your college of choice and bother the fuck out of you there, too. Sadly, you ruined my dreams, Kahl." "I'm not going." I simply stated. His face crumpled in confusion and looked at me long and hard. "And?" "I don't want to talk about that. You do realise I'm 1 grand for the entire night?" He sighed. Now he was the one lost for words. "I will drive you to my apartment, it's only twenty minutes from here."

"Stan and Kenny miss you, you know. But I suppose you're too 'busy' selling yourself to care." "Why did you even bother buying me? How did you know where I worked?" "Kahl, I'm obviously the smartest person in South Park, I could figure out anyone just by looking at their face." He smirked. "Would you like to know how I think about you?" I shrugged in submission and his expression turned serious. "You've seen far too much and experienced too much pain and rejection for an 18 year old boy. You carry the burden of others on your shoulders, like you've had your entire life but this time it's more intense. You feel that this is the only life you are able to live. Sure, it brings money, but it comes at a cost and never lasts long. Does that about sum it up, Jew?" My lip trembled and my body shook in his leather seat. I faced away from him as I could feel the bile in my throat and tears cloud my eyes. During a long traffic light, he removed his jacket and placed it around me. I gave in to the comfort and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

_So, this is the kyman idea that I have stuck with :) You have no idea how many times I've had an idea for a story, erased everything, and completely rewritten it. But whatever, that is what writers do and how writers shall be! I also think my writing for the last story was atrocious, so I'm going to start an adventure by going a little out of my comfort zone! _


	2. Chapter 2

"You have your own house?!" I asked in complete shock after he rubbed my shoulders almost tenderly to wake me up. His expression was smug. "Surprised? Remember what I told you when I was younger? I always get what I want." I nervously approached his doorstep while walking behind him. His large jacket hung very loose around my body, but I somehow found it very comforting. It smelt like very sweet chocolate, just like he did. He glanced back at me protectively as he opened the door. Why is this guy so fucking hard to read? "Hi, hun!" Liane Cartman immediately strolled over to hug her son, which was returned by Cartman. "Hey, Ma." He replied. He gently rubbed her back and pulled her into a squeeze, lifting her off the ground. She giggled like a child as he slightly spun her around.

She looked very surprised to see me. "Oh my, it's your little red-headed friend, Kyle!" As much as I ripped on Cartman in the past for his mother being a whole, I secretly had respect for her. She was actually a very loving person, and I only spit out the insults to piss Cartman off. Now, she looks like one of the healthiest, and happiest women in the world. Cartman must have moved her in with him, he seems to be taking real good care of her. Almost like the way I take care of my family. Except I don't get the money for doing the things I love, it's tainted. "Yes, he will be spending the night. Not to worry, I will keep him well entertained." "Oh, well you two boys have fun then! And Mommy loves you very much." "I love you too, mom." Eric replied. The moment I get home tomorrow, I am going to hug each and every one of my family members for five long minutes. Even if my little brother Ike who is transitioning through puberty will think it's gay. Canadians sure are something else.

"You need to eat something." It wasn't an offer. He threw me a bag on his bed that I was sitting on. "I picked it up from Casa Bonita on our way home. Don't worry, it's Kosher." I eyed him skeptically. Why would he care about me? Nevertheless, I was starving out of my mind and swallowed down the burrito's savoury goodness. God, I'm such an animal for being so greedy and I should be ashamed of myself. My family would kill for a bite of this. I sigh to myself and Cartman takes notice. "What? You were hungry, so you ate. Big deal." "It is a big deal." I choked. I'm being such a blubbering baby after eating one fucking burrito. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." If I was looking at him properly I would say that Cartman looked almost guilty after his comments about my family. I began to remove my clothing. "THE FUK ARE YOU DOING?" He bellowed, genuinely shocked. "Well…you did buy me, remember?" "Kahl, believe it or not I did not want to have sex with you tonight?" Now I was shocked. "Why not?" "Not meaning to deflate your little ego, but all I wanted to do was to catch up with you. Now put your pants back on and your perky little nipples away." I blushed a feverishly red. "They're…not perky…" He chuckled, dismissing my comment completely. He plopped himself onto the bed next to me.

"I did pay for you, so I want something out of you. Which is why you are going to answer each and every one of my questions and if I'm not satisfied I WILL notify your manager." "I just don't understand why you care." "Believe it or not, Kahl, I always have." And those words alone were enough for me to comply. "For starters, do you really like having sex with men?" "Well, I really am gay, but I don't like having sex anymore." I approached the topic with an honest answer, but with little information. "Why not?" Oh boy, here comes the waterworks. "It's just, after so many times of being forcefully raped and abused, I don't want anyone to touch me sexually anymore. Man or woman." His expression fell while he studied me from head to toe. He wrapped his arms around me without warning and I flinched immediately at the touch. "Didn't you listen to anything I just said?!" "It wasn't a sexual touch, Jew. Just a friendly hug is all." I wasn't falling for this one bit. "I don't know what you're planning on doing, but I don't like it one bit." After all I've been through, I might as well just allow Cartman to use my body. Technically, he's the reason why I lost my future, the person I lost everything to, but there was a voice in my mind that just screamed no to him. Somehow, he's the only person in the world who really could understand me. Judging by the incident in the car on the way to his house, he really does.

"Let's go to sleep. Here, you can wear this." I didn't have any pajamas to change into, and there was no way in hell I was going to get into a bed naked with Eric Cartman. It was a silk robe. Most likely made of the top of the line fabric and all I could do was stare at the garment being held by me in complete awe. "What, it's just a robe. Put it on, God damn it." I went into the washroom to change and returned a few seconds later and hopped into bed with him. No sex? What is he up to this time? Like this time would be any different from the rest. "You forgot this, by the way." He lifted a bright green object from under his bed – my hat! I felt so lost without this hat that it was unbelievable. The moment we left those school doors from South Park High forever, my hat got caught in the wind and flew right off my head. With my knowledge t hought it was gone for good. The tears came for real. "Cartman – why would you-" "Relax. Nothing personal, all right. Just take the stupid hat back and go to sleep." After one month of being parted from it, I hugged it to my chest tightly and fell into slumber next to my very suspicious enemy.

_Did I cry while writing this? Yes, yes I did._


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 7:30am, and I began making breakfast in Eric Cartman's house. He loves pancakes so I went to the corner store early this morning and bought myself some pancake batter and butter. I felt guilty if I had used Liane's. Besides, I made some money last night so I figured I could blow fifteen bucks. I heard footsteps following down the stairs. What, he's actually awake and out of bed at 7:30am? He was caught like a deer in headlights when he realised it was me cooking and not his mother. "You had me worried for a few minutes, you know." He said. "I figured you might have shown yourself out this morning. It's cold out at this time, you know." Even for a summer in Colorado, the morning air is cool and crisp. You could most likely still catch a cold from it. "It's ok, I'm fine." I tried to manage a smile. His expression read with a clear 'No, you're not.' I placed two plates of pancakes on the kitchen table. I had two, he had four. His smile grew wider when he noticed I remembered his usual pancake servings from when we were children.

"How did you sleep?" He asked before taking a bite out of his first pancake. "These are good, by the way." It feels like I've been being asked one hundred questions and receiving even more compliments from my once arch nemesis. "Fine, actually. When I sleep all night undisturbed, I wake up pretty early. I'm used to being an early riser. That's even the time I woke up on weekends when I-" I cut myself off. There was no reason to bring up school anymore, it was done and over with. He raised his right eyebrow at me. "No, I want you to finish what you were saying." I blushed sheepishly and held onto my arm, but it's really no big deal finishing the sentence. "Had to study." His eyes widened slightly, and he looked almost guilty. "You and me both." He seemed to be trying to lighten the mood a little. "When do you have to be back home?" he asked. "Not until later in the evening." I responded honestly. "Well, I suggest you get some more sleep, for one thing. Feel free to use any utilities around the house then I'll get you something to eat around noon." His face suggested I should move up the stairs and back to his bedroom quickly. On my way up, I stole a glance down the stairs and watched him twiddle his fork with his fist against his cheek. Almost looking deep in thought or very troubled.

I took my insulin before I fell back to sleep. If I don't take it on my regular, scheduled times, there is a chance I could become violently ill. This is why I pack it with me whenever I have an overnight stay with someone else. I have to say it does feel awkward spending the day with Cartman, but I must also admit he is displaying oddly gentleman like qualities, as opposed to his narcissistic personality traits. I suppose I just have to see how the day plays out. Besides that I have more questions swimming through my mind as I lay on his bed. I know, shocker. For one, why did he buy me and not even sleep with me – or touch me sexually? He did hug me, but hugs can have different meanings. Second of all, is Cartman even gay? He may own me for the time being, but if he is able to ask me all of these questions I feel like I should have the right to ask him at least one. Before it drives me crazy.

He wakes me around noon, as promised with a bag of McDonalds in his hand. Man, with the amount of money he has now you'd think he would decide to change his eating habits and buy more healthier foods, but I guess some people never change. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until he decided to be the brave one and speak first. "I was thinking about what you said last night." "Oh, which parts?" "When you mentioned you hate being touched by other people. Have you ever…topped before?" I nearly choke on my burger. "A-as in?" He rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean. About topping another person in bed." "No, I was always the bottom." I remembered what I told him last night. About the times I was raped by my customers. Truthfully, I don't see how I even have the right to call it rape. I mean, I'm the one who got myself into this business after all. I have to blame myself for at least some parts of this mess. "Do you…want to do anything?" I asked, giving him a puzzled glance. He must have bought me for a reason. He shook his head. "Not today, but just consider what I said. Get dressed and I'll drive you home soon." Eric Cartman is never someone I could imagine bottoming. Somehow, I genuinely think he would be doing this for me, and no client of mine would ever give me time to consider sex or allowing me to top. Something has definitely gotten into him.

He drives me home in a suit and tux while even taking his time to walk me to the front door. "Oh, Eric Cartman?" My mom asks, her face scrunched up in disapproval. I suppose the reason for the top of the line tux and gentleman behaviour was put on for my parents. He would seriously need an explanation why someone like him would be driving me home. My mother hates him with a passion and has since him and I were young children. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Broflovski." He slightly bows his head. "Kyle slept over at my house last night as we had a get together with the guys. Kyle and I were the only ones who didn't drink so I figured it would be the safest if I brought him home." My mother let her guards down. "Well, that's certainly very nice of you. I'm glad my Bubbeh is safe." That fucking smirk he gave me upon the awareness that my mother still calls me 'Bubbeh'. He chatted with my parents for a while, and him and I had a relaxing afternoon in front of the television. I really need to get down on my knees and thank him for not letting my parents know about my little "profession". I hate to say this, but I am beginning to enjoy Eric's company. "Boys' it's time for dinner." My mother called from the kitchen. Whoa! My mother just allowed Cartman to stay for dinner.

_Yes, I am sincerely sorry for the lack of sex and hotness! But don't worry, it is to come very soon! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far, and the reviews I have received mean a lot to me! For this story, I will be focusing a lot on the plot but I will add sex and very hot kyman sex where it's necessary :) :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, just a quick authors note! For those of you who are not aware of BDSM: Bondage & Discipline, Dominance and Submission (*aka Kyle), and Sadism & Machoism. Whew, that was a lot of explaining. If you are unfamiliar with the meanings feel free to use google dictionary, because I'm a lazy piece of shit who doesn't want to teach anymore :) Btw: I am not involved with BDSM in real life. It is and always will remain a fantasy of mine and that's how I would like it to stay. I would have posted this chapter last night, but I was helping a close friend move at 1am lol._

Now that I think of it, I never recall Eric ever sitting at our family dinner table. I smiled while I watched Cartman entertaining Ike, making him laugh the hardest he's ever did in months. Ike doesn't quite understand the family situation but he is aware of mom and dad being home all the time. Ike cracks up. "Yeah, she totally calls him Bubbeh all the time!" Eric joins him in the laughter and I redden in embarrassment. "Well at least I'm not Poopsykins!" Nice one, Kyle. "Kyle, eat your chicken before it gets cold." My mother told me. Ike snickered. "Yeah, Kyle, eat your chicken." Between my brother, mother, and frenemy against me I couldn't win. I just sat there and stuffed the food in my mouth while glaring at the ones laughing at my expense.

When supper was over I privately met up with Eric, assuming he was going to drive me back to work. "W-where are you going? You were supposed to make a right!" He shook his head. "I've decided I don't like sharing you with other people." That's his response?! "Unlike you some people need to make a living! Not just for themselves, but for our families!" I was going to work and that was that, I didn't give a shit what fat ass had to say. "Maybe if some people didn't deliberately ruin other people's lives then they wouldn't be stuck selling themselves in night clubs." He slammed the breaks hard and I could feel my organs blaming me for their rollercoaster ride. He pondered for a moment then decided to U-turn, then take the right turn I ordered him to take a minute ago. "You want to go to work? Fine, I'll bring you. Just keep your Jew mouth shut if you know what's good for you or I'll throw you out of my car myself." I folded my arms to my chest and turned towards the window. Conversation was over.

This was going to be a very difficult night to keep myself composed, but I tried my hardest to put on my most flirtatious attitude and sweetest smile I could muster. I started off by giving a lap dance. In this club, you are allowed to touch while the employee is giving a dance but you can only touch sexually if you pay for the night. He gave me simple orders such as sitting on his lap as I grinded my hips. Nothing I've never done before. He was getting pretty frisky as he ran his hand over my ass. All I could think of was how Cartman would react if he found this guy all over me. Since the incident in the car, I doubt he'd even care now. He then proceeded to rub his hands through the insides and outsides of my thighs. Next he nibbled my ear and whispered in a very seductive tone "I bet I could take care of that boner for you." I was in the heat of the moment and all I desired was some attention. Despite how sick and disgusted I felt in myself for doing this. He teasingly pretended to rub his hand over my clothed erection and I whimpered, slightly rocking my hips. He didn't need any convincing to buy me and we drove to his house. For a decent looking guy, man his house was a dump.

He took me by the arm and dragged me to his bedroom. This guy is definitely a Dom based by his use of forceful physical strength. I've only come across these types only a couple of times so far, and it's never pretty. Usually my clients only want to have a good joy ride then be done with me. Sometimes I stay the whole night, and other times my clients just allow me to go home early. Tonight I did not have that option. He pushed me down on the bed and hit me until I felt numb and stung, he advanced to tying my arms around his bed posts, and my legs together. The older man removed my socks from my feet and my underwear so he could use them to gag me. Duct Tape was placed around my mouth to muffle my complaints and any possible screams. "You filthy whore, you've probably fucked so many men this week; I can't let that slide so unfortunately I will have to teach you a lesson." My eyebrows lifted and my body tensed.

"Do you know what I do to bad little boys like you?" I shook my head desperately. "First, I blindfold them and flip them over." He positioned my legs until I was on my knees and positioned my ass in the air. "When my hand reaches your ass, I want you to count out loud every strike you receive. The intensity will increase after each blow. If you fail to count even once, I will start from the beginning. Is this clear?" I muffled a "Yes" and nodded my head up and down. The first one landed. "One!" and continued until thirty. Both of my cheeks were a glowing red colour by now. I have been spanked in the past, but it was less painful and more playful. My eyes began to flood once the twentieth strike hit me and I thought for sure I was going to miss one. "Excellent. Now, let's move on to the paddle." It was useless to protest and I submissively accepted my fate.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heads up, it may take me a little longer to write sex sense because I want to make sure they are as good as possible! I may take a couple days from writing when a scene is on the way to read a couple of other Kyman fics to gather some ideas! I've also been very busy this weekend. I helped my friend set his apartment up and I went to the ER. But all is fine now and I can get back to what I love most :) _

I like the feeling of apathy and numbness. Any amounts of joy, happiness, or pleasure feel painful and very wrong. These emotions have made me feel vulnerable and dirty for a long time now. Feeling this way for almost two months, I don't think I can learn how to accept positive emotions. Letting go frightens me. "We're not going to use the paddle just yet." The paddle gently grazed my ass with anticipation before he decided to place it down with the rest of his 'toys'. I have a better idea in mind. I could hear footsteps walking away from me. Wait! He can't leave me tied up and like this! Feeling very vulnerable, I closed my blindfolded eyes and anticipated his return. At least the redness of my behind was dying down.

He returned to me as promised. The wait felt like an hour, it wouldn't surprise me if he actually kept me waiting that long. As he approached the bed I was turned over on my back, the blindfold thankfully removed. I felt his hands grab the head of my dick, moving his index finger around my head. He would do this in circular motions for just under a minute, unfortunately making me want more. I frowned when he moved his hands away and bucked my hips. I am a masochist, he is the sadist. The sadist torments the submissive with pain and pleasure and the submissive complies obediently. "Take me in your mouth." He ordered and placed his own dick directly in the centre of my face. The Duct tape was harshly ripped from my mouth and his hand hit the back of my head hard to spit out the contents. If I hesitated, I did not want to risk receiving another punishment. I put my mouth onto the head first, and then travelled my tongue up his length. I was only about thirty seconds into the sucking when he forcefully grabbed the curls at the back of my head and shoved his dick down my throat. My head was bobbed up and down; his member pushing its way down my throat more and more. "Gag, and you're in trouble." I'm lucky to have done this plenty of times. Not that it's anything to be proud of in my case.

His seed squirted in my mouth, missing my gag barely by a hair and swam down to my stomach. My body shuddered; sperm in my mouth was never something I could get used to. I screamed then quickly bit down my tongue as ropes tightened around my cock. A cloth and more rope was placed on top. He took the paddle and whacked my member as punishment. As predicted, the gag was placed back into my mouth. Before I could process anything else I wailed into my gag as I felt a completely dry head enter between my crack. "You're such a fucking cum slut. This will teach you a lesson you won't forget." My pleas and screams were weakened by the items in my mouth. I was going to die tonight. Never in my life have I encountered someone as psychotic as this man. This hurts me like a thousand flaming fires throughout my body, but shouldn't it hurt him at all? My vision is blinded by tears and I could feel my eyelids become a puffy red colour. I prayed to my God to save me, but I'm sure in His eyes this is the punishment I deserve. He has no reason to save me and I have no reason why I should be saved. As he continues to thrust, my penis receives a massive series of pumps. The pain and the pleasure is almost way too much for my body to bear. My length twitched in anticipation and I begged for release. The gag was taken away once again. "Grovel, and I will determine whether or not you deserve orgasm." "Please, Master! It hurts so much and I think I'm going to break –" My breath and heartbeat became irregular due to my high anxiety. "I'll do anything just please let me release!" My lip trembled and I lowered my gaze before the man who tortured me. He folded his arms over his chest and appeared to be pondering. He shifted and removed himself from the bed, now making his way towards the door. "W-wait please – where are you going?! Please come back, don't leave me!" I wasn't going to be punished for begging. He wanted me to beg until I lost hope in him ever returning. I wondered how long I would be staying here for.

_Well, I'm sure you all hate me now for doing this to poor Kyle. But believe it or not, I adore him to death and he has been my favourite character since I was a five year old girl. I need to go hug him now…Eric is going to kill me so I'm going to make a run for it now! Hope the sex scenes were decent, I am actually feeling rather sick and under the weather today so don't hesitate to cheer me up! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

If this guy was cruel enough to rape a person practically dry and ruin orgasms, I couldn't help but think what else could happen to me. Would he whip me, even? My hands were still tied roughly behind my back and the rope around my throbbing crotch. Tonight I have experienced nothing but excruciating pain, and I couldn't expect anything less from my captor. I heard a very disturbing crash coming from downstairs, various items were obviously destroyed and the sound of flesh beating flesh did not go unheard. I thought it could have possibly be a gang attack; so I got down on the ground and curled, defenseless. Not much I could do with most of my limbs tied. The sound of footsteps made their way up the stairs and my instant reaction was to silently pray to God with my eyes closed. If I was going to die, I wanted to make everything right with the one who created me. I prayed for myself, my family, and those I have left behind. I also prayed for my co-workers that they may also find a way out of the torture and misery they experience every day, just like me.

"Get up." The voice commanded with a sigh. I wobbled for a second as I tried to find my balance which obviously abandoned me. At first, I was in too much shock that the voice came from no one but Eric Cartman, carrying a bloody golf club in his right hand and – was that flesh? I whimpered for him to rescue me and I could barely make eye contact with him after everything I said to him only hours ago. He generously untied my dick first, rather forceful but my guess was he did it to teach me a lesson. Next came my hands. My knight pulled me into his arms and carried me down the stairs and into his car. "Eric?" "Shh… Let me clean the blood off you." He took a comfortingly warm cloth and wiped it over my face, my arms, and the rest of my body. "I need to check your hole." I immediately reddened, but I complied. After all, I owed him so much more than this. I jolted at the sensation of wetness, but the shock went away soon after. I felt as though I were nothing more than a tiny babe waiting for his carer to finish wiping his bottom. As long as it was Eric Cartman, I didn't mind. When the cream came into contact with my walls I yelped. "Would you take it easy? Your heart rate is probably bad enough." The finger was soothing and soft. A blanket was wrapped around my body next. He was almost going to back out of the driveway when I made the decision to throw myself into his arms and sob. He kissed the top of my forehead and rubbed my head. God – I love it when loved ones rub my head. He chuckled when I nuzzled my head into his chest, silently begging for more.

"I'm sorry. I'm the worst, most evil person in the world and I don't deserve your kindness. After the way I acted I wouldn't expect anything less but to be brought back into that house, tied up and raped again. Now, I can never forget what I said to you, and I won't forgive myself for it." He pulled me in as tight as he could. "Would you shut up, just for once in your life?" He continued rubbing my head again. "If you want my forgiveness, you will comply with everything I say. Understand?" This wasn't an intention to blackmail me, it was completely different. I nodded. "Good. For starters, we are going to the hospital." I gave him a fearful, pleading look for him to reconsider. My skin was terribly cold, and only my eyes and the top of my fiery red hair was visible after covering the rest of my body completely with the blanket. He glanced me over for a second, looking almost deeply sympathetic then broke the interaction and continued to drive off ahead. He murmured something quietly about stupid Jew magic spells no doubt. We pulled up into the parking lot of Hell's Pass, and he lifted me into his comfortable arms once again and rushed me inside. "Eric…this isn't the first time I've had sex-" Wow. I referred to him as Eric. I did on a rare occasion when I begged him for something in the past. It was my sign of showing him I took the situation seriously. "This is different. You were raped. Yes, you do have a lot of making up to do after our argument and this is step one." Kyle Broflovski,, defeated again. Of course we did not go unnoticed, and Cartman draped a rather protective arm around me. He insisted on seeing a doctor immediately and would not take no for an answer. Since he could be so demanding, and I'll admit scary when he refuses to back down, it's not a surprise anymore that Eric Cartman gets exactly what he wants.

Probably the most humiliating moment of my life. Me, lying on my stomach, ass up to be inspected by a doctor. Sure, Cartman was watching me too, but that wasn't even close to the most embarrassing part. "He looks fine here, just some swelling in the rectal area which should return to normal when treated properly. It is best to avoid any kind of physical activity for the next couple of weeks; sexually. I am going to take a blood sample and will call with further follow-ups." It was a little pinch, then it was all over. The drive to his place felt long and excruciating, and I could only dread the fact that I may have a sexually transmitted disease. "What if I do?" He looked at me, concerned. "Have a…disease?" The tone in my voice was pure heartbreak. "You might not. When the doctor calls, we will find out. Until then, it is important to focus on making changes that are able to be made." We greeted Liane before bed, and he tucked the both of us under his covers. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body as close to him as possible. "I got you." It was so consoling, I fell asleep in seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

_The latest installment! I hope this one is good, my anxieties have been shooting through the roof lately. Last night I ditched class after an hour because there was too much group work involved and it made me very anxious, and we have a major group project coming up which makes me sick. Although writing calms me down quite a bit! :) I thought the newest episode this season was absolutely hilarious! Especially the part when Cartman whipped the toilet and ordered it to be ready for its punishment lmao. I was instantly bombarded with ideas galore XD Thank you Trey and Matt for the awesomeness that is South Park! I absolutely love episodes that are about Eric or Kyle._

Eric and I both woke with a startle at the sound of a ringing phone. My stomach tied in knots as I recognized the voice on the other line. Eric was talking to the doctor who treated me last night. "Mr. Cartman, is it?" She asked, a little uncertain. Cartman affirmed he was listening, taking the matter seriously. "I am pleased to inform you that your partner, Kyle Broflovski's results have come back negative; he has shown no signs of any sexually transmitted diseases." We both blushed at the title 'partner', but I'm so fucking thankful right now. Besides, it was really cute to see Cartman, of all people blush a shade of red that could put tomatoes to shame. He smiled at me when he hung up the phone and all my emerald green eyes could do was widen and sparkle.

"You still look tired." Eric said, he was smiling though. "Let's go back to bed then get something to eat. But- I want to talk to you first." My eyes softened as I stared at him, blinking. "I can't let you go back to that place." "But it's my life." I defended. "No, just for once in your life shut up and listen to me. I don't want to come home one day with a phone call from the police telling me you have been raped and murdered. No one wants that for you, and I know you don't want that for yourself. I can afford to take care of you, your family, and myself." I considered his words and twiddled my thumbs nervously. "This isn't something you should have to think about so hardly on!" I jumped at his words, the first time he shouted at me since we've spoken again. It's strangely comforting to me because it reminds me of the Cartman I always knew. Sure, I hated the guy, but he's unusually different now. I like him. "Okay." This was the hardest thing I've ever had to agree to. He pulled me back into his embrace and the covers over our body. "Let's get a few more minutes of sleep."

Minutes turned into hours and I woke up to drool dripping all over my hair. Cartman laid sprawled over his bed, each leg on a different side and one arm hanging over the bed. "Jesus Christ, Cartman! You're getting your nasty drool all over me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. He just chuckled. "It's still hilarious when you're angry." I whacked him on the forehead with a nearby and handy pillow. "Ok, ok let's get up." He laughed upon seeing the top of my head. "I did that? Sorry!" "No, you're not!" And just like that, we're eight years old all over again. He lifted me and carried me to the shower and we both stripped down. He was the first to enter and I followed suit. "Gah! It's fucking freezing fat ass!" "Oops. I forgot that Jews are intolerable to the cold!" I'm sure if anyone else besides me called Cartman fat ass, he would be deeply offended. Since it was me, however, Jew and fat ass were apparently our cute little pet names or something." I was delighted to have the nasty substance wash out of my hair. As much as I liked Eric, I was still a major germaphobe. Was it awkward? Yes. Although, I figured since he bought me once he is obviously gay, bisexual, or at least curious. I shuttered at the immediate contact of the loofa on my body, but subsided once I realised it was still Cartman. He is real, and he will not transform into one of my captors. He noticed my confusion but I smiled. A signal for allowing him to continue. Eric seemed to take into consideration the suffering I have been through lately and avoided all the sexual areas of my body. I was very grateful for that. Honestly, this was not what I expected. The moment Cartman purchased me for a night, I thought he would turn me into a slave. It has actually been the complete opposite. As in an unpredictable way, he is serving and caring for me. I wonder what a relationship with him would be like, but I would not persist right now. Now, all I wanted to do was clear the negativity from my head and let destiny to take its course.

I gave Cartman the same treatment, and avoided his member, buttocks and nipples as he did in curtesy for me. Who knows, maybe he felt like I was teasing him. Now that would be especially entertaining. We dried each other off and returned to his bedroom. "How would you feel about meeting up with Stan and Kenny for the day?" Something I had been dying to do for the past couple of months. I felt like such a traitor and a horrible person for not even acknowledging my two best friends in that timeframe. Kenny and I grew closer over the years as friends, so the three of us would always hang out together. I would occasionally hang out with Cartman in the group, but him and I were still in constant competition with each other. He would beat me in everything, but that was the past. "I'm scared, but I would still love to." He nodded his head in understanding. "Ok. I will call them up to tell them to meet me at the diner we woud always hang out at back in South Park. I will keep it a surprise that you are coming." Man, even more apologizing on the way. I swallowed the lump in my throat but it was still for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

_Writing this while my friend is sleeping on the couch, lol! I've been waking him up so many times since it's 1am and he needs to drive home…but meh :p Happy Canadian Thanksgiving (and Sukkot around the world!)_

I called my family after I got dressed hoping that they were safe and at home. It would show up as the Cartman's residence on caller ID. I did not have my cell phone anymore and found more necessary things to spend my money on these days. Mom and dad weren't exactly fond of Liane, but I prayed to God that they would pick up just so that I could hear their voices. "Hello?" My mother answered. "Mom? It's me!" "My Bubbeh? Where are you, honey?" She sounded a little frantic, but there was no idea she knew what happened last night. "I stayed over at Eric's, mom. Everything is all night, no need to worry. I'd just thought I'd check up on you guys." I replied with a smile. "Well, I am proud to tell you that you are a very responsible, and very loved son of mine. Ike and your father look forward to you coming home, too. So we hope to see you shortly! Oh- that reminds me! You will never guess what happened! It's like a miracle!" My face beamed with excitement. "What happened, mom?" "It must have been the other night. A stranger left some kind of care package on our front door step…but it miraculously has enough necessities to last our whole family for over a month! I am sure our God is looking down on us right now!" "I think so too, mom. I love you. Tell Ike and dad I love them too and I should be home tonight or tomorrow, ok?" "Ok, Bubbulah. I love you too." She made a kiss sound before she hung up the phone, and I returned one to her.

I interrupted his snickering outburst with my surprised expression. "Cartman…did you?" He blushed and stopped laughing immediately, clearly catching on what I was asking. He nervously scratched his neck. "Uh- maybe." I ran to hug him, tears pouring down my face. "I don't know how to thank you." He sighed and rubbed my back affectionately. "Well, for starters you can stop getting snot all over my shirt, all right?" He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I nodded. "It's a great day outside. Let's go for a walk before we have to meet up with the guys."

The air was starting to grow cooler as summer came to a close end. My eyes blinked continuously and watered as a bright flash intruded their personal space. "Cartman! What the hell?!" He just took a fucking picture of me. "I just really liked that pose." He admitted. "You just casually leaning by that rock with a distant smile, the light of the sun and gloominess of the clouds makes a perfect blend of light and dark." "You really do take photography seriously, hu?" Now I see how he beat me. He's just born with a talent. "You know why your pictures didn't beat mine, Kahl?" I almost became offended by this. "It's because you weren't in them. You're expressions are just really genuine and overall pure gold." I became beat red. Another flash. "Don't you dare ever enter that one!" I said, covering my eyes now. He just chuckled. "The best pictures are taken when your victim is distracted by something else." That's it. I'm chasing him down the street now. "I'll get you, and your stupid camera, too!"

The diner was just right across the street and my stomach tied in so many knots. It's been so long since I've seen them, and I wondered if they would either be really pissed and call me out on it, or be happy to see me again? "I can't do this." I was just about to chicken out, Cartman rolled his eyes. "I come all the way over here, and you decide to back out last minute, I don't fucking think so, god damn it!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the street. We opened the door, seeing Stan and Kenny chatting casually amongst themselves; neither glancing at the door to see who the two new customers were. "Hey, fags." Cartman greets. They took the greeting as though it were an every - day thing. "Het fat ass." The replied n monotone unison. "Don't be so surprised to see me, you god damn pricks." "Kyle?" Stan asked with surprise and came over to hug me. Kenny patted my shoulder. "Hey bud." "Long time, no see, eh?" I sighed, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. I've just been so occupied working and everything that I haven't had any time for myself since graduation." "But he's recently given up that job." Cartman cut in, almost as if he were reminding me of our previous agreements. "Yeah, I've found something better…" I replied with a small smile. "I'll buy lunch." Eric announced. "Stan's too fucking cheap, Kinneh's too damn poor-" "Oh, you're not making Kyle pay?" Kenny joked. He wasn't aware of my situation at all, so I let it slide. "Nah. I'm a let Kahl go this time, he's saving up for college to make something of himself, unlike you dicks."


	9. Chapter 9

_THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A VERY GOOD REASON! :) Just throwing it out there. I love all of my viewers and reviews equally, and sometimes younger audiences may stumble across my work… and I cannot control what they read. Please note that this is purely fiction and stay safe in the real world! – Love Alex 3_

"So, why the sudden interest in hangin' with Kyle, here?" Kenny asked, obviously probing for perverted answers. Although, that is one of the reasons why we all love him. He brings light in any darkened situation. Cartman cleared his throat. "Why don't you fucking shut the hell up you god damn cock sucking son of a bitch go fuck your cunt of a mother dog style!" Kenny burst out laughing and his face turned redder than Cartman's Cadillac. He pinched his cheek to playfully mock him. "You know, you always were secretly a masochist and a sadist. Why, I bet you got so hard when Kyle broke all your shit, and how you imagined him forcefully sucking your dick all those years ago. You still get wet dreams about it, don't ya big guy?" He patted his right cheek affectionately. Now it was both Eric's and my turn to blush. "I'm going to throw up." The former asshole announced before excusing himself from the table. I sighed but couldn't manage my smile. "Kenny, what the hell?" He shrugged, faking innocence. "Hey, that's what best friends are for, fucking with each other's heads. So, you and fat ass, hu?" he asked in a more serious tone.  
>Wha – what?" My mouth gaped open. Stan spit out his food. "Come on Kyle, no girlfriend in high school? Stan's still going with Testaburger, Bebe and I meet up casually for some nasty, but what about you?"<p>

Thankfully, Cartman returned from the can and came to my rescue. Honestly, I have no idea what Cartman and I are. When I have the courage to bring it up I will do so in private. Sure, he chased me around all the time as kids and tried putting me in perverted situations, but that was then and he may think very differently about me now. I know in high school he slept with plenty of women and broke all their hearts. I didn't believe that he even slept with one, but he was surprisingly very popular in high school. He looked more attractive, got involved in many events and had the grades on top of that. I'm just Kyle. My nose is too big, my hair is too messy, and I dress like a dork. Stan must have invited Wendy, because she seemed to know where to find us. I don't mind her though. Cartman, on the other hand. "Boo, Wendy Testaburger, boo!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damnit, Cartman! We're not in fourth grade anymo-" "Booo! Wendy! Boooo!" This was going to be a long afternoon. "If you must know asshole, I came to see Stan and Kyle." "Booo!"

We've spent a couple of hours conversing about the months that were spent apart. Whenever the topic was turned on me, Cartman and I tried our best to put someone else in the spotlight. Preferably Kenny. He's a very interesting individual who is always ready to provide a laugh to the group. Stan told me in private that Kenny cheated on Bebe. I wouldn't know if I would even call it cheating, because the two of them aren't even in a committed relationship. They both made the decision as consenting adults to have a 'friends with benefits' relationship, with no strings. Relationships like that just piss me off. I know I am one to talk, but I wouldn't allow someone to take advantage of me like that…anymore. I have a valid excuse. I needed the money. Not just for myself, but for my entire family. Eric and I returned to his house to relax for a bit. I knew I had to bring it up and I was stalling for at least an hour. "Cartman, why are you taking care of me?" It wasn't accusing or demanding, but came out as sincere and honest as I could. He looked me over for a moment and processed his thoughts. We stared in silence. "I know how terrible that club can be, and I didn't want you to stay there a moment longer. I'm a changed man." I nodded. "I can see that, yeah." "I've felt guilty for some of the things I did to you in the past, and I wanted to make it up to you. We have been through a lot, even the past couple of days. I want you to live a happy, normal life." Now for my next question. "Are you gay?" He seemed taken aback, but came clean.

"I am, yes. I knew you were working there, because one of our old classmates told me you worked there, so it gave me a reason to go and see you. I really do like you." Now it was his turn to look sick. It takes a lot to admit your feelings for someone, but I beamed. "I like you, too." I admitted, putting one of my hands on top of his. He chuckled with good intentions. "Kyle, that's so gay." I playfully shoved him off of me.

_**I'm sorry if I update later for a while. Don't know how much you believe in paranormal, but my friends and I are going through an extremely bad haunting right now. It's coming to the point where we have to do everything we can to get rid of it and this may take up plenty of our time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Guaranteed, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for X) I just like to really thicken the plot before I dive into the sex scenes. Hope it was worth it! More sex to come too in later chapters. An early Halloween treat for all you Kyman fans XD_

**At the club**

It's been over a week since Kyle Broflovski had abandoned his job, and his pimp was becoming exceedingly frustrated. You don't leave without a broken leg or a bullet through your head, and there was no such thing as getting off scot free. When he got his hands on Kyle, he would have hell to pay. "He could have fallen in love and took off." A co-worker suggested. The manager shook his head. "He couldn't have gone too far and I won't let him go any further. I'm sending every employee to search for him. I want him alive, and don't threaten when you do cross each other's path. Frightening him off would only ruin everything." "I don't give a shit about Broflovski. Better off without that scumbag." The one with the outspoken attitude received a good smack on the ass. "As decisive and misbehaved as he is, he's the only one who's ever made any good money around here. Mark my words though, he will receive his punishment. This will be his last mistake he'll ever make."

**Back at Cartman's**

It was nightfall, and I promised my parents I would be home to see them shortly. This left me with a pouting Cartman. "Come on, Eric. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." I gave him my wide green eyes, the ones my friends and classmates fell for every time when I either begged for a favour or for forgiveness. He sighed and rubbed his fingers through my hair. "All right, all right." God, I love it when people run their fingers through my curls like that. "mmmnnnggghhh." His eyes widened in amusement and chuckled. "That was the fucking cutest thing you've ever done." "Shut up, Cartman!" I folded my arms and my cheeks reddened. This only made him lean in closer to me. "So. You like it when I do this?" He performed the action again and to my utter humiliation, my leg kicked like a fucking dog. "Ahhh- da hell?" I was purring, damn it. I laid my head on his lap as he began to pet me all over my body.

He gave me a thoughtful glance, and I nodded in approval. With a devilish smirk his hand dangerously progressed down my torso and close to my half – hard erection. I didn't think he had the guts – but to my surprise he began to softly stroke my dick, trying to tease me. It was working. I knew having sex with Eric was something I've wanted for a while now, and he was so patient about it, too. He paused for a second to my dismay. "Wait. We're together now, let's do our first time the right way." He carried me to his bed and when we got there he gently placed me on top of his bed. He came so close to leaning over top of me, but I flipped the tables pretty quickly on him. I wonder if the shocked look on his face meant that he was surprised that I was the one in control now, or despite my size I'm still pretty strong for a smaller person. I removed my pants and underwear, and dry humped against his covered erection. Both of our breaths became uneven and it appeared he wanted to ask me something. He was so desperate he even pronounced my name properly. "Kyle, please – suck my balls?" I couldn't help but smile. I suppose the situation called for it, but I wanted him to beg me for a little longer. I gently brushed around his crotch area, being sure to avoid is penis. Impatient and demanding as always, he bucked his hips up and whined. "Please, Kyle! Suck me off before I explode, please!" I rubbed once over his cock before giving in to his commands. Being impatient and stubborn is a really great combination for sex. I licked the bottom of his earlobe before whispering "Your wish is my command, Sultan." "Damn it Kahl! If you're finally going to suck me off don't you dare – ahhhhhh."

Hmm, that seemed to shut him up. This was my first time topping – ever. Knowing my past, he'll probably let me top for this time. First, I focused my attention on his sack and decided to save his cock for later. I swirled my tongue around his left ball before sucking, leaving the other one to pulse with anticipation. He looked a little uncomfortable, or it could simply mean that he was just hot and bothered. He gripped his bed sheets with his hands and writher his legs. I put a hand on his hips to ease the friction. "I need you to be still, ok?" I moved towards the other one, this time with my tongue moving in opposite directions. After receiving a very appreciative groan, I decided it was time to take both of them in my mouth. I coated them with my saliva to make them feel extra warm. When it was time to remove them from my mouth, I wanted the cool breeze on his balls to beg me for more shelter. But first, his cock seemed to be getting very impatient.

Watching his twitching cock with a greedy glint in my eye, I put my mouth dangerously close to it. Instead of taking it in my mouth first hand, I gave the head a few teasing breaths. Cartman's pre cum was most definitely beautiful. I gave the bottom a few deserving licks, then worked my way up to the top. I took his cock in my mouth gently, allowing Cartman to do as he pleased. He took his time making his way down my throat. I appreciate his concern for me, but now that we are in the heat of the moment I wouldn't mind going a little faster. Instead of giving him the permission he thought I needed, I quickly took his length in my throat almost all at once. "Kyle – I'm going to cum in your mouth." I nodded and within seconds I felt the hot fluid flow down my throat. This has happened to me before, but this time was different because it was with Eric. Someone that I care about and I know that he cares about me. I released his cock from my mouth and we took a moment to regain our composure.


	11. Chapter 11

_Went to a movie last night with my friends, and a gay couple sat beside me. Their names were Eric and Kyle! Squeeeeee! That is like, a 1/1000000 chance of that ever happening again in this lifetime. Kyman is real and lives on people! I couldn't help but stare in awe fangrlism at their romanticness. They told me I was a funny girl. Haha! In their honor, this will be another very sexy chapter!_

Eric handed me an object, and I smiled upon realising what it was; a bottle of lube. Of course. "You get to top this time, Jew boy." He said with a kind hearted laugh. "Hmm, as your boyfriend I should put a stop to these nicknames, don't you think?" "Aw, come on Kahl, if I can call you Jew then you can call me fat ass. If anyone else calls each other that, then we can beat the shit out of them." I had to admit, that did sound like a pretty good deal. My, my, aren't we just a couple of romantics? The lube felt extremely weird at first because of its coolness, but warmed up after I got used to it. In the past, I have had nice customers apply lube to my anus when they were about to penetrate me, but I have never felt it against my own length. I took a deep breath before making any more advances. There is a first time for everything.

I blocked all negativity from my mind. Since that would only ruin the moment. In my head, Cartman is the first person I would be doing this with. He was the only one who had any feelings for me, not those other customers. If it was meaningless sex for them, then the meaningless sex never happened. I slowly began to ease in. His walls felt tight- really tight so I tried to be as gently as possible. My guess is this was his first time having sex with another guy. Sure, he's fucked girls we all know that much, but I never knew that Eric, Theodore Cartman could be so vulnerable. It made me smile and my stomach flutter. I only had my tip inside and a whimper escaped his lips. I brushed the side of his cheek. "It's ok, I'll be very gentle. I just need to find your spot and everything will be all right." I kissed him softly on the mouth, and he returned one back to me. What's passionate, meaningful sex without a kiss? "I'm going to go in a little more, if that's fine with you?" He nodded. "Ok. I'm going to start now." He reached forward to grab my hair. I knew how uncomfortable he was already, so I allowed it. He let out one final gasp of pain before recognising it actually felt good. I must have found his sweet spot. Score one for Broflovski.

He warned me before he came, but I nodded in approval. His sperm shot on his stomach and my hand. Even though it was sticky, it didn't bother me in the least. "Can I…try it on you, too?" He asked, very shyly. "Of course. I want you to because I trust you." I didn't want Cartman to waste his orgasms, so instead of sucking I generously applied lubricant to his genitals and pumped his cock to prepare him. When it was half erect again, I stopped and allowed him to continue. It always hurts at the beginning, but after waiting out the first moments of having someone else's organ inside your body, it starts to feel really good. We moved composed and collected to the rhythm we created, making the sex harmonious. It didn't take long for him to cum in me. He did have an orgasm not too long ago, after all. Both finished, we panted beside each other in his bed. "H-hey Kahl?" "Yeah?" "If you ever tell Stan or Kinneh, can you tell them that I was all 'Oh, you'll get it up your ass Broflovski and you'll get it real good?' Kind of make me sound like an asshole about it, know what I mean." I chuckled. It was one of the most hilarious things I've heard come out of his mouth but I would comply. "Sure thing, fat ass. Sure thing." I guess I was spending the night again. I would just need to make a phone call to mom in the morning letting her know I was all right.

_This was probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written, but I wanted to focus completely on the sex and nothing else! More to come in later chapters and the next chapter will have more plot and will be longer in length! I am having so much fun writing this story and can't wait what I will think of next!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ah, I just love re-watching episodes of South Park that I haven't seen in ten years or more. At first I get the feeling like 'Oh, I've never seen this one before', but then for some reason I completely remember the ending after watching the episode at a younger age. It's like total déjà vu or something. P.S: YOU CANNOT REMAIN SAD AFTER WATCHING SOUTH PARK. Cap locks signing off._

I woke up to find Cartman spooning me, and I felt any sadness immediately melt. Normally I would complain about being the 'little spoon', but we all know he would just tell me to shut up and fucking deal with it. I sighed to myself and smiled. After a nice hot shower and breakfast, we decided to enjoy a little walk together. Something hit me. Mentally I mean. School is starting in the fall, and I decided to be a good sport and bring up the conversation about what Cartman chose to specialize in. He looked at me and smiled. "I thought against going to school this fall." My jaw dropped. I would give anything to go to school, Cartman has the opportunity in the palm of his hands and refuses to go. That pisses me right off. "Why the fuck not?!" "Relax, I was planning on going to spring instead. If I tell you what I want to be, promise you won't laugh, ok?" I rolled my eyes. "Why would I laugh at you?" He relaxed and had a warm, semi-confident glint in his eye. "I want to be a therapist."

I nodded. "I wouldn't laugh at that." "Everyone going through hard times can benefit from a therapist, and I want to be the person to listen to the one no one else will. We all know that I never had a father growing up – and my mother was never home. It hit me pretty hard and as I grew older I began to feel more comfortable with my emotions. Sure, I was still an asshole to people but I tried to keep it on the down low as much as I could. I kept out of trouble and I tried with all my mental strength to never hurt anyone physically throughout high school." I knew there was a reason I took Cartman back every time we fought or had a disagreement, because deep down I knew somewhere underneath all that fat that he was secretly a genuine person.

"What would you like to be?" He asked me sincerely. I just chuckled, laughing the situation off. "It's just stupid and not important." Then he glares at me. Cartman actually glares at me. "Well…I've always wanted to be a lawyer – like my dad… We were so close when I was growing up and we still are now, and I've learned a lot from him." "Kyle, you didn't laugh at me and I didn't laugh at you. Just like I promised. I told you I would help you and your family any way I can, and I intend to keep that promise." His words actually came from the heart. The old Eric would fake innocence and laugh me off, not even giving a shit about me in the first place. This is a totally new person that I feel I can trust with everything I have. I also feel completely protected around him. "But, how will I repay you back?" This time he laughed, but only a little. "I really don't need anything like that. Just watching you stay healthy is all I need. Whether you're with me in the future or not." I kiss him right there in public on the lips. I really couldn't give a rats ass who got offended over gay couples. "I'll be here no matter what." We stay sitting on a rock for a while with my head resting on his chest. "By the way mom invited you over for dinner tonight. She thinks you're a completely changed person and she wants to repay you for everything you've done for us." He seems to consider the offer for a bit but I give him my wide, pleading eyes that he always falls for. He sighs and pinches my cheek. "Ok, ok. You know, one day I won't be so taken aback by your cute little puppy dog face." He waves his finger back and forth to make a point. I pout playfully and rest my head against him again. I gulped. "I was wondering. Do you think we should, tell them?" "If it would make you happy, then it would make me happy, too."

We arrived at my house at around five with my family welcoming us inside with open arms. "It's the end of the summer and it gets pretty cold around this time in Colorado, I want you to start wearing your scarf, Kyle." She scolds me but it's with love. Ike bursts out laughing. "That reminds me Ike, I bought one for you, too." Ha. Now it was his turn to pout. "Dinner will be in a few hours so you boys go have fun." Cartman had a rather sneaky glint in his eye – what was fat ass up to now?" "We should have those few hours for some fun to ourselves, don't you think so, Kyle?" "Cartman! This is my parent's house." I whispered secretly to him. "Sure, we're planning on telling them at dinner but I want to bring it easily on them." He rubbed his pudgy, but cute palms together. "How about a little wager, then? If I win, then you're my adorable little slave for the rest of the night." Guess he still had some of his old characteristics inside him, but I wouldn't have him any other way. I smirk back. "Ok. If I win though, you agree to be my slave." And we shook on that. "What are the stakes?" It would be a good idea to at least know what they are. He ponders momentarily. "You can't go to the bathroom until dinner. No matter how long it takes. If you cave and go – or wet your pants…then you lose." "Ok! Same goes for you!" He laughs loudly. "Oh, my dear boy. You have no idea how large my bladder is."


	13. Chapter 13

Cartman and Ike agreed to put on a horror movie. Ike picked one out with a skinny girl with a ripped white T-shirt, breasts clearly popping out. The label read 'Warning. Extreme nudity and violence.' I complied. Horror movies weren't my thing, but I've gotten used to watching a lot with Cartman lately. He doesn't care much for tits, but thinks it's absolutely hysterical when stupid people get brutally hacked to death. Even though Ike was still a lot younger than me, he wasn't the little baby anymore who only said one word sentences or play kick the baby with. At age 13, he was already in the eleventh grade and going to medical school within a year and a half or less. "So, I assume you've been fucking around my brother for the past month at least?" We were both stunned for words. "I may be younger, but I'm not an idiot." I gulped and Cartman shrugged. He didn't really seemed to phased by the fact that he figured it out before we told anyone. Damn, I should have made a bet about that! I sighed. "Yes, Ike, we have been. We were planning on announcing it at dinner, so please don't tell! Please?" He smiled at me. "Nah, I won't. It shouldn't be a big deal though. Mom and dad already assume that you are gay but didn't want to offend you by it." Now I was a little pissed. "What? Why would they make an assumption like that?" "Well, you've never came home with a girl, once. Or talked about anything related to girls. They just assumed but don't worry. I'll be the one to give them all the grandchildren they cry about so sit back and enjoy Eric's cock." My face was fuming pink, but my boyfriend and little brother just laughed at me.

Around twenty minutes passed and Cartman greeted my bored face with a smirk. "So, Kyle. What's your beverage of choice?" He holds up a bottle of water, energy drink, and a soda. I know exactly what he's fucking planning. "Mom hates it when I drink too much sweet drinks. My blood sugar goes through the roof." I smirk back just as evilly. "Well then, how about the water?" He grabs a glass quickly from the kitchen and places both the bottle and the glass on the living room table. I roll my eyes, reaching out to grab them but he prevents me. "Na, ah. Let me be a good boyfriend and pour that for you." He slowly pours the water into the glass, making a tinkling sound as it does so. I do not have to go to the bathroom. "Nutritionists recommend a total of eight cups of water a day or more, and I don't believe you've had even one." He mischievously hands me the glass. Ike agrees that I'm not good at keeping track of my water intake, which must leave my body pretty dehydrated most of the time. "See? Listen to your brother and finish your drink." "Fine. Nothing's going to happen though." Ike didn't know about our little wager, at least this confused him a little. I gulp it down and slam it back on the table as though we were playing a friendly drinking game, and fold my arms with a prideful grin. "See?"

Cartman nodded. "Ok. Impressive. Let's just see how long you can hold the liquid in that wee bladder of yours." Time continues to pass and the movie starts to become drag and boring. I do not have to go to the bathroom. I do not have to go to the bathroom. Fuck it, I do! I've lasted probably an hour and a half, and I only have another hour or so to go. I could do this… My face begins to flush and my member twitches with the want of release. Cartman takes in this scene before him, as though he thinks victory is not too far away. "Hm, you look a little hot and bothered there, don't you?" Damn, just the way he says it is so hot and my length twitches again. I'm so mad at it for being a little whore. He teases me further, moving his hands and fingers dangerously close. "Let me help you out with that problem there." Both of us almost forgot about my little brother until he speaks up and shouts at us about how gross we are. "Come on, I'm all for the whole gayness and everything but take it in the other room, for the love of God, please!" "I'm not doing anything wrong!" I protest. "He's being a dick hole!" Ike chuckles. "Aw, what's wrong, Kyla? Having our first fight, are we?" He coos at me and pisses me off so much. "Gah! I've had enough of this!" I take a temporary leave of absence to calm my mind down about this little predicament. I can't go to the bathroom. Everyone will hear the toilet flush and if I do not flush the toilet I'm in for a definite spanking from my mother. Someone will see me outside, and I've always been pee shy, to my embarrassment. I just can't take this torture anymore.

I make my way down to the basement. There is a little room where nothing but junk is stored, and there is still lots of space. No carpet, good. Thank God in heaven for that. I'm more ashamed of myself than I have been in almost my whole life, but it needs to be done. I sit on the floor, give my penis a few encouraging strokes and pumps, then release. My urine falls down my legs and lands in a puddle onto the floor. I can't ever recall wetting myself, and I still really hate pee – but that felt strangely nice. It's a guy thing though, I swear it's a real guy thing! Shit, I pissed my pants. They're soaked right through and as smart as I claim to be I should have taken them off first. How do I get out of here now? My dick is still begging for attention, so I continue to rub it as I think further. There is only one person that can help me now. I grab my phone, sigh in defeat and text my awaiting future.


	14. Chapter 14

_I've been very depressed for the past couple of weeks and will be for the next week or so due to something happening in my life. I will continue the story when hardships are over and will try my hardest to continue it now, but my mind is extremely clouded and confused. Sorry for poor writing quality :p _

I heard footsteps approaching. The knob twisted, and the door opened. He shook his head, faking disappointment. "Oh no…did little Kyle have an accident?" He pointed to the growing spot in my pants and the puddle on the floor. "As much as I love you, Kyle. I have some sick fetishes. Seeing you like this just happens to be one of them. However, before we continue with anything tonight, I want your consent. Knowing what you have been through, I do not want you to relive any traumatic experiences." I nodded. "I trust you, Eric. I know you wouldn't really hurt me." "The safe words will be moist applesauce. Since those are some of the two most disgusting words put together." He cringed at the thought. "I had a feeling this might happen, so while you were gone I made a quick rush to the store to pick these up." Diapers?! "Come here, lie on your back."

Whatever kink this was, I followed suit. "Trust me, you'll learn to love this. Also, as my slave, you must do what I ask without objections – but you may use the safe word whenever you feel necessary." I wasn't going to give in and look like a pussy, that would be exactly what he wants. "Hey Eric…?" He looked at me and nodded. "Could this just be between us, I mean not telling it to the guys and everything?" I ask very sheepishly with a squeak in my voice. He smiled wide. "But you'd look so cute in your diaper pictures." I could tell he was only teasing, though, but I still begged. "Please, Cartman! Don't!" He patted the top of my messy hair. "Don't worry. Anything and everything we do in the bedroom or sexually is strictly between us. He finished strapping the diaper on before I could even realise. Children's, size small? Really?! I know my body is more on the "feminine" side, and even though they somewhat fit I roll my eyes. He pulls my underwear and pants back up as well. Suddenly, we hear a call from the kitchen. "Boys, dinner!"

It is downright humiliating to even walk straight. The constant crinkling of the diaper has me in deep anxiety. I would never live this down if even one of my family members found me like this. Ike would probably just laugh it off and bring it up occasionally, while my parents would question me after days why on earth would I wear a diaper? 'Erm, it's a weird sex thing.' "You got some sweat beads on your forehead." Cartman laughs, rubbing the beads of off my forehead in a loving yet mocking gesture. I spit out one of my insults that ceases to amaze him. "Shut up, fatass!" He pats my shoulder and shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah. And you're a stupid Jew."

Mom made a pretty large dinner, and even after forty minutes we are all still gathered around and enjoying the food. 'I really, really need to go again. Please?' I hid my phone under the table, sending my boyfriend a text and pleading for mercy. I'll just go along with this whole slave thing for a day. Then I can really get him next time. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski." Eric announces ever so politely as he pulls out his phone. My parents nod their head and talk about my brother's recent success on a major paper he wrote, even gaining the media's attention. I have to say I'm proud of him, he deserves to get a free ride and follow his dreams. I hear my phone beep, he has responded to my text but I engage in quick conversation with my parents. "I was just wondering, how much money do you need for this month?" I know that Eric has been secretly giving them some, but I want to make sure that everything is still ok. I haven't been working in almost three weeks. My father looks surprised. "Kyle, you don't need to worry about us anymore. You have done more than enough good deeds for your family and we are very proud of you. We want you to focus on your own life now, and do the best you can." Gee, that didn't make me feel guilty enough. I wish I could tell them everything, how I got that dirty money. However, I didn't want my aging, sweet parents to suffer from a heart attack.

"I wanted to say something, and I hope you guys won't be too mad at me. I want you to know that I put some serious thought into this, and this person really does have my best interest at heart." They looked very confused. "You can tell us anything, Bubby. Go ahead, Kyle. We won't be mad at you." I gulped. "Well, Eric and I are together." He held my hand supportively for proof. Man, I desperately need to pee now more than anything.

_Ha, I left you all with a cliff-hanger XD Yeah, I can do that too. New episode tonight! Imma get the popcorn. It seems like a Cartman episode, and that is indeed very promising. Can't wait to be cheered up by your latest episode Trey and Matt! Will Cartman let Kyle go to the bathroom, we will find out next chapter. Thank you very much for all yer favs, reviews, and follows 3 _


	15. Chapter 15

_Lol currently eating a Twix bar. The commercial says that one bar tastes crunchier than the other. I have yet to believe this :p We will see, Twix bar. We will see… This chapter is just a super mega fluffy filler. Maybe even sweeter than this candy bar melting in my mouth but enjoy ^_^_

At first, both of my parents looked like a deer caught in headlights, but it seemed as though the information and reality set in after a couple of moments. My mom spoke first. "Well, we have noticed you were spending a lot of time with Eric recently, and you never have had a girlfriend, which is why I know that it is not a phase. You know, even when you were younger you showed rare interest." She recalled the situation when Bebe thought my butt was the hottest in school, and how I would always run and hide for her. The mood lifted as everyone began to laugh at my humiliating past experiences. My face flushed so red I pulled my hat off my head and used it to cover my face. I have never seen both of my parents laugh so hardly before. My dad nodded. "On a more serious note, Kyle, your mother and I both know that you are old enough and perfectly capable of making your own decisions. We realise that you don't need us to parent you anymore, but we are very grateful for all the help you have provided for us and you are welcome to live here as long as you wish to. You never have to worry about us disowning you because you are gay." To the right of me was Cartman, swimming happily in my most embarrassing moment yet.

When dinner ended, we said our goodbyes and drove back to Cartman's place. "I'm so embarrassed that I could throw up, lose a kidney, and die." Cartman chuckled. "A little dramatic, aren't we? As long as you don't lose my fucking kidney then I'm cool." I punched him in the arm a little harder than intended. "Jesus Christ, Jew! Just kidding." I sighed. "You better be, fat ass." He pulled over on the side of the street and tackled me for a hug. "Is my little Jew upset?" He asked while kissing my face mercilessly. "Cartman! Gah – stop!" "Nah. You're my little Jewish teddy bear." He now started to rock me back and forth in his arms. I was not amused, but I admit it was relaxing when he did that. "Hmmm, you seem to be calm now." He gave me a more serious kiss on my lips. I smiled. "Since I was young my parents stalked my every move, and my mother was so coddling she wouldn't let go of my hand when we were in shopping malls. Of course I love you, they just don't cease to mortify me to this day." I laugh quietly at some memories. "Anyways, we should tell Stan and Kenny, don't you think?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to. Your parents know, my mother is the type to be perfectly fine with whoever I chose to have a relationship with, so I think the best situation for us now is to be open. Besides, maybe in the near future your cute little finger will have a ring on it." He's saying these things to make me blush, and it's damn well working. "If you wear the dress of course." If it means walking down the aisle with Eric, I will wear a gown with matching heels. We didn't even make it to the house. His car pulled up in the driveway and I fell asleep in his arms.

As predicted, Eric's mom was perfectly fine with our relationship. When my boyfriend went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, Liane talked to me in private. "You don't know how grateful I am to know that my little Eric picked someone as responsible and level headed like you. Believe me, I know you had some differences in the past but I know you'll lead him on the right, and selfless path in life." People may disagree, but Liane is one of the smartest and nicest women I know. Now that she's cleaned up her act, even her and my mother have been getting together lately to do whatever it is that mom's do. When I was younger, my mother would warn me about her and to stay away from her, she'd only let me go to Eric's house because all of my other friends went there. She was never a fan of Kenny's family, either, but I hope that one day his family turns out all right, too. Even though Kenny says that they're a bunch of lost causes. Except for Karen, of course. I heard Cartman call for me in the kitchen. "Kahl! I have turkey or ham! I know that you don't eat ham cause you're a dumb Jew and all, so I'll just make you turkey, ok!" "Sure thing, fat ass! That's fine!"

_Again, I am usually much earlier with my updates and I'm sorry for that! :) Life has just been hectic lately and I've been busy, but hopefully the hecticness (I know, that's not even a word!) calms down soon. I'm really wondering how long I should make this story. I'll be really sad if I ended it too soon, but then again I do not want to drag it out too much. Or would you like it if I just made it longer for the hell of it lol. I've also had a guilty obsession with Animal Crossing…come to my town, anyone? XD _


	16. Chapter 16

_In this heart - warming chapter, Kyle teaches Cartman a little something about Hanukkah. Surprisingly, he listens. Enjoy yet another heart melting chapter :) Because story will become heavy in later chapters. I'm still putting it all together :) Sorry if it takes some time, I just want it to be good! _

"By the way, Kahl, don't you owe a certain someone a special 'Thank you'?" I sighed. That fake innocence smirk won't go away unless I just say 'Thank you'. I've learned that after being with Eric for almost a month now. I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Cartman." He batted his eyelashes and elbowed me playfully. I folded my arms and glared down at him. "Thank you, Cartman….for changing my diaper. There, happy?" I asked with a deep blush covering my cheeks. I attempted to hide my discomfort with my usual monotone voice. The tone I used when I was annoyed with Eric as a child, or when I struggled to scold him for his wrongdoings. "Hmmm. Come on now. We've been together for a while, don't you think you should use my first name when apologising to me?" he scratched under my chin, pretending I was his pet.

Later that day we made plans with Stan and Kenny to go to the movies. We watched some dumb horror movie about a bunch of young people messing around with Ouija boards. I personally would never mess with one. It's just as bad as saying Biggie Smalls in the mirror three times. If you want shit to happen, it will. I'm not much of a movie person, but they're great when you're with friends or snuggling with someone special. Later we went out to grab a quick dinner. I was the only one who didn't get cheese on my burger, since it is not Kosher to do so. In Judaism, it is considered unclean and selfish to mix meat with any dairy product. It's like eating a baby animal with its mother's milk. While I was younger I was never really religious, but now I've started to embrace my faith more. Much to my mother's pleasure. We were going to tell Kenny and Stan about us today, otherwise we will always find an excuse to beat around the bush. Cartman and I both start to speak at once, and we chuckle playfully. Kenny raises an eyebrow and Stan looks suspicious. "It's ok. I got this, Kyle." Stan cringes. "W-why did you just say his name properly?" Eric pats Stan on the shoulder and pulls him in. "Because, Stan. Kyle and I are official. I know, I know, it's a lot for a heterosexual jock like you to take in, but rest assured he is very happy." He pinches his cheek. Stan scoffs, much to his dismay. Kenny laughed. "I knew it."

Stan eyed Cartman throughout the night like a hawk. I sighed. He was my best friend, but damn could he be over protective. "Anything you'd like to share, Stan?" He blinked, bewildered. "I just don't get it. Why are you dating Kyle, Cartman? Are you abusing him? Blackmailing him? Whenever you are involved with Kyle in any way it's always for one of your ridiculous plans?" Eric and I were being romantic towards each other for most of the night, I don't know how to convince anyone else how real we are, or why we should have to convince him. "Stan. I don't know how to tell you any other way. He is not using me. Besides, if he was, I would have figured it out by now. Don't you think?" I exchanged a smile with Cartman. I know Stan only wants the best for me. He shrugged as a reply. I know he just needs to get used to the idea a little more, then he will be fine. Even though Kenny isn't gay, he's still bisexual. Him and Bebe officially broke it off when she found out he had been sleeping with male ex – classmates behind her back. She seemed perfectly okay wen Kenny cheated on her with other women, but now that it was with guys, it was a completely different story for her. I wouldn't put up with cheating, period. It's just trashy.

We returned to my house that evening. I assisted mom setting up the Hanukkah decorations while Eric surprisingly watched with interest. I smiled and held up a small item made of clay. "Remember this?" He examined it, a little confused. The last time he's seen a dreidel was probably when he was eight years old. "It's one of your spinny tops?" He genuinely looks innocent and confused. I chuckled. "No, silly. It's a dreidel." I spun it for him. "Remember how it works?" He examines it in his hands and spins it for himself and smiles like a young boy again. I patted his shoulder, "There you go!" My mother watched the scene with fondness in her eyes, and was that a tear? "When the Jews were overruled by the Greeks, they were forbidden to practice the study of Torah. Instead, they created this top encoded with Hebrew letters. They would use this in dark times when all seemed hopeless, and spinning this top gave them a small sense of joy. It's an important part of Hanukkah, also known as the Festival of Lights. Every night for eight days, we light a candle on our menorah. This candle over here on the far end is called the Shamash. That means 'Helper' and we use it to light all the other candles. If you'd like, we'll let you light the first candle on the first day." "Yeah, that sounds fun!" Surprisingly, he has not made one Jew joke all night.


	17. Chapter 17

Cartman and I had been together for months now, and the passion was still as strong as before. Holidays came and went, and friends became more and more accepting of our relationship, including Stan. Even though my boyfriend and I were in different programs, we were still attending the same University in spring. I promised him I would get a job and work on my hands and knees to pay back every penny he has spent on me, but he had declined my offer. The air was cool and crisp, with the sun barely rising. It left a pinkish orange tone surrounding the few clouds in the sky. It's moments like these when I love to take relaxing, blissful walks through the city. I knocked Eric out really hard from last night – with sex I mean. It was so hot and indescribable that it is not meant for immature ears to hear. He's so peaceful when he sleeps – and he'll still be asleep by the time I get back. I see a strangely familiar person on the other side of the street that waves to me. I follow, but reluctantly. It takes a couple of minutes to register in my mind that it was one of my old co-workers, David.

He greets me warmly and shakes my hand. "Kyle! How's it been? Everyone's been talking about how lonely it is without you at work." I blush a shade as pink as a pre-sunset sky. "Well, the real reason why I quit was because I found love." He smiles at me. "Well, just be careful around here, all right? I wouldn't want the boss to figure out where you are residing. Anyways, you and I should catch up though. Maybe I could even meet your boyfriend. What's his name?" "You'll probably know his name. He's pretty popular around here." His interest peeked. "Really? Who is it?" "Eric Cartman." I responded nervously, shuffling my feet and twiddling my thumbs. Almost like a classic Butters Stotch reaction. His expression changed in a split second. "The Eric Cartman? No way! I bet he's absolutely phenomenal in bed!" Eric is the love and light of my life, but man that ego. I am so glad he wasn't beside me now to hear that comment. "Yah, he's the best, and treats me like his world." My palms turn sweaty and pink. Being the smart one with a good head on my shoulder, it was rare for me to gush about other people while being serious about it.

"Come on, let's get some coffee right now and you can tell me all about him." With the upcoming winter months, it would be nice to hold a nice, hot cup in my hands. As long as this guy doesn't get any smart ideas in his head we are going to be perfectly fine. I belong to one man and one man only. God, never thought I'd be so damned romantic. "All right. Love you mom. Kisses." I blow my mom a kiss before hanging up my cell phone. David can't hold in his laughter and I roll my eyes. "Dude. It's my mom." He wipes his eye with a napkin. "You're right, you're right I'm sorry. Anyways, how about I drive you home. It was real nice catching up with you, Kyle and I'll be sure to tell the other guys all about your success." "Ok. Thanks for the ride, dude." David honked his horn at the oncoming traffic. "Looks like we'll be here for a while." "That's fine." I respond. "Eric and his mom are out today shopping for an upcoming banquet celebration, so I really have nothing better to do until tonight." He nods. "Well, that's interesting." As traffic began to move, he took the next exit. "Wait man, we're passing my place." "Yes, Kyle. I know." My tone changes into a higher pitch. "W-well, could you, turn around please?" He tisks. "I thought we were having a good time. Aren't you." "I wanted coffee, and that's it. Take me home." This time, I'm more demanding and upfront. I didn't know David was the kind of guy to try anything like this. Sure, he is a big flirt but he backs down when he realises he isn't wanted in that way. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

The last thing I saw was a bat swing to my head, a disturbing sound of a skull – my skull cracking. Then my world went black. It must have been hours later. I woke with all four limbs feeling numb and lifeless. My head hurt, and my stomach was sick. My feet were not touching the ground and my whole body was placed against a cold, cement wall. I tried to speak but the words pouring from my mouth made no sense. I was chained – and I was going to die. Where was Eric? I want to tremble in his embrace and I need him to hold me! I want his pudgy hand to rub my back and whisper in my ear. I need him to love me, and I want my mother, too. I want my mom! I must have said that last part out loud. "Aw. Does wittle Kyle want his mumsy?" I was naked, too. The basement was so damp and cold that it was impossible not to feel the cruel air sting my skin. "P-please!" "Can't do that. You are never seeing the light ever again, my sweet, loved Kyle." The bastard kissed me. He kissed me and completely raped my mouth. I cried and my tears stung my cheeks. Eric would know I'm here…he needs to. He's always been my top stalker. The stalker I could always count on! In fact – I'm sure he's on his way right now. I hope. God, let my loved ones find me!"Now, are you going to be a good little boy and suck my cock? If you bite, I'll knock your teeth out. Don't even test me." I nodded in submission. The only thing I knew how to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bebe's Pov**

_In earlier chapters, I mentioned very briefly – probably a one liner about the affairs Kenny McCormick had while dating Bebe. This is a chapter dedicated to her where she gets her revenge. Warning: This chapter is not for the faint of heart, and the rest of the chapters should be very heavy from here on out until I decide to make them lighter and happier again. But, is this the last time that Kenny will appear in this story?_

I wasn't going to let Kenny get away with destroying my life. He ruined everything for me. Now, I'm the laughing stalk all over town and it's all because Kenny slept around with me. Since it was with men as well, that's what makes them laugh the most. In fact, everyone would have felt sorry for me if he only slept with women, but that's not how my story goes. I received a message from Kenny. He asked me if we could reconcile and meet up again. I was going to be that woman who changed him, but he didn't want that to happen. Life would have been so much better for him if he stayed with me. Hell, I gave that selfish son of a bitch absolutely every part of me that I had and he throws it away the next day! I don't think so, that's not going down with me.

I agreed to meet with Kenny for dinner. I need to admit, we did have a wonderful time together. I explained to him how I did not want to be one of his 'tag – along' girls. I wanted a future, just like how Wendy has with Stan and even a relationship as romantic as Eric and Kyle's. I deserve that life too and I wasn't going to accept any less. If you make the mistake to sleep with me then you will deal with me for the rest of your life. Of course, we go back to his house. Obviously, we go back to his room. "It's been a while, why the sudden change of heart?" He asks me. I sigh and dignify his question response. "Because I can't stay away from you. I forgive you and I can't imagine a life without you – even if we are not an official couple. Friends with benefits, fuck buddies, or even just friends. All I want is part of you in my life." He had a look in his eye, the kind that believed every word that poured out of my mouth.

We smiled at each other, and after a while I decided to break that silence. "Let's have some fun!" I suggested. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't we always?" I chuckle, then break into full laughter. "This time it will be different and exciting, but whatever I do you need to trust me that I won't hurt you. Think of it as a kink that I always wanted to explore. He laughs this time. "Don't worry, babe. I know." I walk into his kitchen and retrieve a knife, then return to the bedroom. "Whoa! What the fuck is that?!" I graze the knife from top to bottom and appreciate every inch. "A knife, silly. Haven't you heard of couples doing this before?" He shakes his head. "Here, I'll show you." I sit back onto the bed with him. After removing his shirt, I lightly begin to trail the knife around his body. It seems to tickle him, which is very cute actually. Too bad I need to kill him.

He cringes. "Ouch! Babe, that scratched a little?" "Oh, I'm very sorry, Ken." Kenny smirks down at me. "I like this new you. Apologizing to me, begging for my forgiveness and going down on me all in one night." He pats my hair as though I'm one of his forgotten pets. "My cock is a little swollen…do you think you can fix that for me?" Now I smirk back at him. This is my absolute perfect opportunity and I cannot back down now after have coming this far into my flawless plan. His scream is the most gruesome sound I have ever heard. He cannot see below his stomach as he is too frightened to look. He pants wildly, and his face is turning a rather odd shade of a cool colour. The tip of his severed dick now lies on his bed sheets stained in his own blood. I'm not done there, though. The rest of it must come off. So I take care of it. Wait. He can't keep his sack, either. I take care of that as well. At this point he has completely still but his chest still rises up and down gradually. He has been completely dismembered of all his manhood. There is no point of him living now. To put him out of his misery, I take a stab to his chest. Kenny McCormick died that night.

My only problem now was to rid of the evidence. I looked down at what I had done. Part of me worries about getting caught by authorities, another feels the worst type of guilt in the world. Of course, the other side of me is happy, delighted that I have completed what I set out to do. It was always a fantasy after Ken admitted to the sexual affairs, but I never thought I had it in me to see this through.

_Well, we did not see any of Kyle in this chapter. But not to worry! He will return soon enough. I made this chapter for a variety of reasons and it will all tie in with the plot sooner or later. _


	19. Chapter 19

_My latest installment! My heart fell when I realised that there was no new South Park this week, but then I remembered it is Thanksgiving in America! So happy thanksgiving to you all! I'm Canadian, so I had mine last month. Two weeks with no south park go by so long : (_

**Kenny's Pov**

I come to comprehend in mere seconds that I am dead, yet again. Oh well, I will return to my body unharmed within a few hours anyway. Bebe won't have any recollection of killing me, and no one would remember my passing. It will be "Hey, Kenny! You missed 'insert event in this blank here'. Over the years it has broken me how easily people would forget my death. My theory is that it happened so many times, everything just automatically goes back to normal. Eric Cartman is the only person who remembers. Maybe that's because he's the only one who secretly gives a damn. It may have also had something to do with possessing him after I died when I was nine years old. But that is all in the past now. That reminds me, maybe I should pay that jolly fat bastard a visit and fuck with his head a little. Maybe I'll scare Kyle so badly that he'd piss himself. I chuckle at how amusing that would be. I decided that it would make an excellent Friday night and make my way over to Eric's place.

I make sure I am unseen at first. It's like a special power I have. Ok, every ghost has this ability but I think it's really cool and one of the only kicks about being dead. When I get there, though, my plans are ruined. I am concerned when I notice Eric, Liane, and the Broflovski family sitting together in the living room with Mrs. Broflovski bawling her eyes out and Eric patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. She has one of his baby photos on his lap and wipes her eyes with a tissue. "I know how to find him, Mrs. Broflovski." Eric said. That was a flat lie, though. For once in his life he has no idea where the green hat wearing red – head could be. Maybe I could use my powers to help them. I just hope I have enough time to do it before I'm alive again. I throw a small object around the room to get their attention and Eric's expression perks up. He knows I'm present in the room because that is our code. When I'm deceased and need his attention, I will throw something. "Excuse me, everyone." He heads up to his room where he knows I will appear.

"Dude, you're dead again?" I sigh. "Yeah, would rather not talk about it though." He nods. "Ok. But this is only because I'm more worried about Kyle. When you're back though, I will ponder you about every detail because if you are not talking about it then that means it is super embarrassing. Not to mention a good story. Anyways, do you know anything about Kyle? Is that why you're here?" Damn, he looks almost desperate and I shake my head. "Sorry dude, not yet. Although I can help you find him. He grabs my hand and we both disappear. I hope none of the visitors notice he is now missing, too. I can now hear and see all. Thoughts, voices, and pasts and presents in others. Among all of these people I still cannot hear Kyle. "I think I know where he is." Eric says, and he looks as though he is going to be sick. He heads me into the direction of some rubbish looking bar. "Cartman, if this is dangerous you must understand that I cannot actually help you in any way or form. It's just the law of the dead." He nods his head and opens the door, back to his original alive and well body.

**Cartman's Pov**

It's dead quiet, and I'm wondering if I made the wrong decision. I should have brought a weapon with me just in case. I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. This reaction caused me to instinctively retaliate. I spun around with full force and pounded the stalker several times in the face. When I heard him fall over I took it as an opportunity to run. With luck on my side he'll be dead. I feel around the room for a light switch, and open any door I can find. A single door remained and guaranteed it lead me to the basement. I wonder how many times Kyle was down here. He briefly mentioned times to me where he would be severely punished – even if it was something as simple as being late. He would stop when his eyes would bulge as wide as saucers, and I would bring him back to reality with a warm embrace. He was unconscious when I found him. He was hanging naked and strung by chains. Bruises and cuts decorated any hidden surface of his body, his head hanging low. Gathering enough courage I reach a hand to touch him, and he opens his eyes.

_I don't know how you feel about this chapter. In my own opinion, it felt a little boring but that is because I am more of a fluff or smut writer and for me this chapter was extremely hard to write. Also, I have been very busy lately so I'm glad I was able to write it in this time frame at all! Let me know what you think of it, maybe you have a different opinion from mine! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Kyle's Pov**

I saw Eric, but I could no longer feel the way he touched me. I hate bring touched and I will avoid any kind of sexual activity for the rest of my life. What happened to me should not have happened to any human being. Whether they are the best Samaritan in the world or the most disgusting felon. I can't help but feel like I deserved what was coming to me. Because I have had these repulsive acts done to me, I was now repulsive. He looks at me differently now. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

I have been raped by David. Someone I have worked with, thought of as a friend, and especially thought of as someone I can be safe around. He penetrated me dry, and gave me ten lashes every time I screamed and spanks when I moaned. They were hard. Even harder than the time I was imprisoned by the old man, right before Eric and I had gotten together. That was different, though. We were not together while I had been violated, but we were together when I was penetrated by David. He whispers for me to hush and tenderly strokes my cheek. "Kyle, listen to me, okay? I am going to call Stan." I nodded my head. "Y-yeah…Stan is good." I mumbled incoherently. I was far out of it now. "When Stan comes, he is going to call your mother." My head shook frantically. "No! Not mommy! Please!" He grabbed his waist, probably to prevent me from injuring myself any further. "Look at you! There is no point in hiding anything anymore. Your mother is going to love you no matter what, and I will love you and stay with you no matter what. The best place for you now is the hospital." I was morally defeated. Eric was right. As much as I would have hated to admit in the past, he was always right with everything.

Stan came, who also called the police. Much to Cartman's dismay ho prefers to handle everything on his own, defying authority. Thankfully, the police were able to relieve me from the handcuffs bounding my wrists. I prayed for the excruciating pain to end. When I was finally able to move my wrists and gain back the sensations lost, I went down on my knees – almost kissing the ground but realising I was in front of the police. Stan and Eric clothed me before the cops arrived so I could at least maintain some dignity.

I was to be kept in the hospital overnight with minimal visitors. Family and friends were waiting out in the hallway, and my mother demanded the Doctor to let her see me or she would sue him. He obliged. This was one of the most heartbreaking moments of my life as I watched my mother gaze at me like a ghost. She said nothing for minutes. Just sat at the edge of my bed and let me sleep for a while. She woke me up a couple of hours later. "Kyle, we can't let this go. It needs to be talked about." She was right. I told her absolutely everything; how guilty I felt about dad losing his job, working for a pimp, and being raped. Twice. She stared at me again and wiped the liquid from her eyes. Later, the police came to take a report from me so they would have enough evidence to charge and arrest David and my boss. Cartman almost got a charge for beating David, but I begged them not to tarnish his record. Besides, Cartman saved my life. There, I said it. He is my boyfriend and he saved my life. My father talked to me, too. So everything was out in the open. I don't know what it is, but I feel so remorseful watching another man cry. I've seen Eric cry before, but let's face it; he's an exception and overly sensitive with the little things. One of the things I actually love about him.

He accidentally over stays ad we fall asleep next to each other. The doctor doesn't seem to worry about kicking him out any time soon. In fact, we woke up together the next morning. We give each other a sweet, non – sexual kiss. I've been considering something. I can't keep running away from sex. I could get raped for the rest of my life, but I cannot ignore my own needs and my boyfriend's. I want to do everything I can to make us work. "Kyle?" I slowly open my eyes. "Hmm…yeah?" Eric takes a deep breath. "I know what you have been through. You've been raped twice. I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me to be in a relationship with me. So, you can leave me if that's what you want right now." He's being the most honest and truthful than he has been in his whole life. "Eric, you don't have to leave. Please, don't leave me! The only person who is able to get me through these difficult times is you. Without you, I wouldn't be the same person that I am now." He examines my reactions and listens to my response. When he realises that I am being straightforward, he nods his head and takes a deep breath. "Okay. I believe you." We hold each other again. This time, I know that we will never let each other go.

Eric, Liane, and I stayed overnight at my house. Mom really needed another woman to talk to, and Liane was always the perfect listener. My boyfriend is on a new kick when he always makes people hot drinks when they are upset. Kenny laughed at him and called him a fag, so Cartman punched him in the gut and called him a poor ass druggie. Kenny punched him back and Cartman cried for twenty minutes straight. Wendy came over too. I'm surprised how well she worked with Eric in taking care of me, maybe that's because all she was focussed on. They both did an excellent job in treating my wounds and replacing my bandages when needed. It was the feeling of togetherness that everyone needed.

_The story is not over yet! I'm still planning on a good couple of chapters! P.s: One is going to be very sexy! Well, I need to drive for an hour to get to work. Then I have school right after. See you later and hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

"So, are you ever going to tell us how you died, Kenny?" Cartman pestered, obviously pissed when Kenny called him a fag. He rolled his eyes. "Shut your God damned mouth, you fat piece of shit!" "Hey, Ken! Don't talk to him that way, dude. He's my boyfriend!" Cartman widened his eyes, displaying his fake, sweet personality. "Kahl, Kieneh's being a fucking bully! He really hurt my feelings." He wrapped his arms around me and I patted his back in fake support. In all of my years I never thought that me – Kyle Broflovski would be defending the Eric Cartman. I asked what Eric meant when he said that Kenny died. Was it a figure of speech. He said he told me about Kenny's numerous near death experiences thousands of times before, and that I had just forgotten them. Honestly, I wouldn't find it that hard to believe. Nothing in this town makes any fucking sense. "I bet you got your balls cut off, you stupid poor boy bitch!" Kenny gave him a good knock out right in the nose.

A day passed. Things have been discussed, but everyone showed me all their love and support they could muster, and then tried to give me the most normal day they possibly could. However, I did not want things to go ignored and forgotten. They must be dealt with. That night, I quietly snuck into Eric's room while he slept. Even though he knew I was staying over, I wanted to surprise him. I am so glad it's just him seeing me in this outfit. Just a back story, in tenth grade I lost a bet to him. I know, such a shocker. After losing said bet I had to wear a French maid uniform, knee high stockings and four inch pumps for an entire day of school. Part of the bet was that he was able to touch me privately after school. I should have realised right then and there that he was gay, but at that age I thought all he wanted to do to me was taunt my body, and to use the photos he used as blackmail. Man, I was totally fucking stupid and clueless.

He was reading a book when I entered. "E-Eric?" I asked with half confidence. He looked up and his eyes immediately gawked. "Kyle? Wha-?" He was cut off from my lips against his. I would not allow David to be the last person inside of me. I wanted that to belong to Cartman. When I climbed the bed and rested my hands on his shoulders, he flipped me so I was under. "I just want a good look at you. When you go to bed, I want you to see me. Someone who loves you." I nodded. He ran his hands over my lacy uniform, and drifted his hand up my skirt. He seemed to be enjoying the feel of my silky panties. He would use the fingers to gently pull on them, almost like a wedgie. I must admit, I have strange fetishes and I begin to moan. He slips his hand underneath my underwear and explores further. He teasingly rests a finger against my opening, extremely gently moving his finger in and out just at the tip. I grip the sheets and let him know I'm pissed off and aroused beyond return. He smiles. "Kahl, you sure?" I blush ferociously. "Yes! For the love of God and all that is good, please!" "That's all I needed to hear."

I know to suck when he places his fingertips against my lips. He generously lets me coat them for a good minute. Also, he is aware of my confession. I admitted to him how comforting it is for me when he lets me suck his fingers. It makes me feel secure, and loved. He pats my head gently, letting me know when it is enough. Having your fingers sucked on feels so warm and enclosed, but even after one second of removal, the air makes it cool. The coolness gives me a pleasurable feeling as he moves it in and out. He starts very gently, but I let him know with an impatient whimper when I need the pace to pick up, and fast. He obliges. As much as he cares for me, there is nothing that he loves more than seeing me underneath him, totally aroused, vulnerable, and wanting. It's only been a few months and we have learned so much about each other already.

I gazen hungrily as he put his cock in my face, and I didn't hesitate to start sucking. He curled his fingers into my hair as I did so and told me how much he loved how I made him feel. He didn't want to come in my mouth, he wanted to come inside me. Even though I wasn't one to have someone's bodily fluids in my ass, I didn't think it would hurt to try the kink. It did happen before…but not with Cartman. I wanted Cartman to do absolutely anything that anyone could think of, because I want to see his face every time I think about it. He came inside me, and it felt amazing.

_A little kinky chapter from yours truly! I'm really sad this story is coming to an end : ( But hey, good news is I already have an idea for a whole other Kyman story! If you want me to think real hard and come up with more ideas for this present story, please let me know. If not, the next chapter will come to an end, but an extremely happy one! I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story and hope the next one is just as good (if not, even better!) I look forward to hearing from you all very soon. ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_It is extremely emotional for me to finish this ending. So much so that I even considering not writing it. I've been working on this fic for months and it seems so unreal to me that this is the last chapter. However, it is now time that I return to working on my actual book! : ) I will work on it for a while, then return to writing another Kyman fic. If I ever write a book that makes it big, I will definitely give a big thanks to Trey and Matt for being a huge inspiration! Well, I need to go cry now XD Enjoy the last chapter! _

**One year later**

Cartman proposed on February 14th! He bought me a beautiful emerald engagement ring, because the emerald shines like my eyes…as he told me. Hey, his words, not mine! We were at a restraint with all of our friends and family, it even made an appearance in the news. I even fainted when a camera man began filming me. I can't believe what a stupid klutz I am sometimes. Eric says it's one of the many things that he loves about me. It has been our first year of College, and even though we went to separate schools, we still lived together in Denver. With Cartman's mother as well, of course. My parents visit me every weekend, and my father got his job back for full time! My mother always encourages me about my education, and how important it is I find something that I love. I don't have as much scars as I used to. Thankfully, most of them have healed. I had been to a therapist twice a week for over a year now and my sessions have been very successful. David is rotting away in prison. Judge and Jury are deciding whether he should get life in prison or the death penalty. Apparently he was wanted for committing murder as well in the past, but that he changed his name and his overall identity.

**Three years later**

Our wedding day was the most magical and thrilling day that I could ever imagine. We were engaged for a couple of years because we wanted to make sure that we graduated with full time jobs before we got married. I hate to be the one to brag, but between Eric's profession and mine, we are going to make more money than we can imagine. However, that is far from the thing that is keeping us together. I need to say, a part of me will miss my old self. I was broke and Cartman took care of me like a baby bird with damaged wings, but if there is a part of me that I will never go back to is selling myself. No need to find a new place to stay, Cartman's house would be perfect to live in for years. Even though it was our home as a newlywed couple, it would just seem so wrong to ask Liane to move out. She has come a long way, and we both think of it as her best interest to stay. Soon enough, my parents were only supposed to stay for one weekend; but apparently that turned into two months and counting. I suppose you really can never get rid of family.

"Kahl, I'm ready." Eric called impatiently. "I-I look silly." I shyly responded. He chuckled. "Nah, I think you'll be just fine, trust me." "Okay…" I nervously twisted the bathroom doorknob and entered the bedroom. Thank God our parents were already asleep in the spare bedrooms. "There's my beautiful wife!" I blushed the shade of a dozen roses. "Hey! I'm still a male!" He pulled me in and kissed me. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that." I know he's only joking and he rolls me onto my side. "So, when do I get to take this pretty little thing off?" He was referring to my bridal gown. He promised me on his life that I would be wearing a dress and here I am, in a dress. Putting it simply, I lost another bet. Although, this dress is only used for our…sexual purposes. On our wedding day I was dressed in full tux and all things manly. Even though I'm lying here in this frilly piece of shit, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
